Can we Trust you?
by Darkest of Nights
Summary: Luffy, Nami, Zoro, Sanji, and Usopp have caught one of teh deadlist thieves in history. She tries to befriend them, and pointin the direction of where her home really is. Can they trust this theif, or is she going to betray them....? x New Chapter!
1. Prolouge of the Story How it happened

:Disclaimer: I do not own One Piece, but I do own anyone I make up in the story and their Devil Fruit . -wishes to own Zoro and Sanji-

* * *

_As the lightning flashed, and the thunder struck loud booms; the waves of the oceans acted reckless and angered. They crashed up onto one another, making even bigger waves. The boats that sailed this awful sea, were probably, not going to make it out alive. As sails ruffled, and loud men yelled for more help, as the water came upon their grand ship's docks. Men fell off from the speed of the waves that crashed into the boat._

"Daddy!" A young girl cried out into the storm. Too late, her father had already gone overboard of his own ship. She was kept in her own room on the ship. She could hear the screams, along with her older sister.

"It'll be okay. Daddy is alright!" Wakai replied holding her younger sister. Wakai was 8, as in her younger sister, Ayashi was 5, had tears coming down her face. Ayashi kept her head facing the boards of the floor. As she heard the rain fall form the dark clouds above their boat.

* * *

A few years passed by. The two girls grew up in a mansion by themselves. They had servants, but they weren't 'real' family as their mother and father were. Ayashi hated being cooped in the mansion, Wakai didn't mind the glamour life.

"How could you sit in this house and not even become bored!" She yelled in the dining room, watching her older sister eat her breakfast. Ayashi pounded her hands onto the table and starred at her sister. Instead of the fancy dress her sister was wearing, she wore ripped, baggy, black, boy pants with a white shirt.

"You should be thankful we had gotten all of this Ayashi-chan!" Wakai replied as she took her napkin and wiped her mouth off. Wakai starred coldly at her younger sister; she was like this every single day.

" Thankful ? For what! I dead father and a lost mother! Hell only knows where our mother is now!" Ayashi yelled as teas began to flow from her eyes. She looked down at the wooden table, and then back at her sister. "You have no idea, what I'm going through… You have no idea…" She replied leaving the table.

" Pfft, I say Wakai-san, why do you put up with her? I mean, she is thirteen but, I would get rid of her." One of her servants replied picking up the dishes.

"Ayashi-chan, she can be stubborn at some points. But, she does have a point…" She replied as she left the table and sighed.

* * *

"Like Wakai-sama even cares for me; she wont mind if I take the ship out for a couple years…" She replied as placed some thing in a small bag, she ran over to the window. Taking one final look around, she looked down at the ground and jumped. She wanted to leave this so called, 'home' and everyone in the village. She stole from them anyways, and she was always the mean one in the family. She ran down to the docks, making sure no one had seen her. She looked at the small sail boat, dropped her things into the boat and pushed the boat off. Just in time to see her older sister one last time.

"Ayashi-chan! Where are you going!" She yelled as she ran down the hill. She picked up her gown and ran. She needed to catch up with her sister.

"So long Wakai-sama! I'm off to see the whole freakin' sea! I'm going to see if I can find mother!" Ayashi yelled putting up the sail. Of course she knew how to steer a sail boat, it wasn't that hard at all. She waved her hands, and when she could no longer see Wakai. She looked straight ahead. She took out a bandana and knife she stole from the table. She cut an x on her right check and put the bandana on her head, letting her blonde and black hair go up into a messy bun. She allowed some strands to go over her left eye. She was going blind in that eye anyways, it didn't matter. "Off to steal from some poor pirates." Ayashi replied as she smiled as her scar began to let little droplets of blood drop onto the ground.

_And so, over the years. Ayashi turned into Adriana, queen of the thieves after the defeat of Arrlong._

* * *

Ryuu: Yeah I'm a done!

Kuri: Took ya long enough.

Ryuu: My computer was being fixed:cry:

Sasaki: Don't pick on her Kuri-chan!

Yumi: YEAH! WHAT SHE SAID! points to Sasaki

Sasaki/Ryuu/Kuri: Dear Lord!


	2. Chapter One: Nami's Findings

**:Disclaimer: **I do not own the show One Piece. It sucks, I know. But I do own Ayashi, known Adriana, and any other Characters I make!

* * *

"Hey Luffy, do you even know where we are going!" A grumpy, green-haired man asked. He carried three-swords around his waist, and had three golden swords, small, as earrings. He looked around, seeing that Luffy was napping on the dock. He slapped his head. He then looked into the sky, seeing the sun was about near the center of the sky, it was near twelve o'clock.

A girl with short orange hair walked out onto the dock and looked around. "There is barely any wind today, it's going to take us a long time just to get anywhere," She replied. She walked onto the dock where the green-haired man was. "Hey Zoro, have you seen Luffy anywhere?" She asked looking at him.

"Luffy…? Yeah he is taking a nap over there," He replied, pointing to a teenager with a straw hat over his face.

"I guess he is going to miss Lunch then, Sanji is almost done cooking," Nami replied as she went back into the kitchen and awaited for Lunch to be served.

"Great, more of that cooking. Good thing I slept through breakfast…" He sighed as he walked around. He went to the stern of the boat. "What the…..?" He asked himself, noticing a small sail boat coming closer. But, it seemed so far away, maybe it would turn away.

* * *

"If only their was enough wind today. Then I would be able to get closer to Munkey D. Luffy's ship." A voice replied as she looked at the ship. Then she looked at her sail, it was all the way in. "Damn this freakin' wind," She mocked under her breathe as she went into the room on her ship. Inside she had a small stove, with a small cabinet with food. But, besides that, their was treasure chest, among treasure chest. With the exception of some bags with gold in them. She fell onto of her bed, and put the pillow onto her face.

Flashback

"_This isn't fair!" A teenaged voice yelled as she threw her wooden sword onto the ground. Her black hair was long and curly. She starred coldly at her younger sister who dunked her head into a bin of water. "Ayashi-chan is younger than me! I should have more power than her!" She yelled crossing her arms._

"_Ayashi-chan seems to practice more than you Wakai-chan, it's only natural," The man replied as he took a drink from a water bottle. His name was Shinji, he was a master of Swordsmanship, along with Martial Arts. A year before, Ayashi and Wakai's father had hired him to train his little girls. _

"_So what! That's not a very good reason!" Wakai yelled walking off into the house. " I QUIT!" She yelled slamming the door. She was pissed off; it wasn't fair to her that Ayashi was already ahead of her in everything. So, she hired a woman to teach her etiquettes. She and Ayashi began to drift apart, instead of sharing. They would begin to yell; Ayashi always threw the first punch, resulting her getting into trouble._

_Soon enough, she noticed that Ayashi kept getting things, when Wakai didn't buy them. She began to worry for her sister, because the villagers down the hill were talking about a thief going raiding through the houses._

"_Ayashi-chan? May I come in?" Wakai asked knocking on the door first before she let herself in. No one answered, she tried to open the door. But, it was locked. "Ayashi-chan? Open up this door!" Wakai exclaimed as she began to knock on the door harder. She wouldn't answer. Wakai got on of the butlers and the door was forced open. In result, this was the time, Ayashi began to run away. A/N: In the prologue :-X_

Ayashi turned over onto her back and starred up at the ceiling. Being on a small ship, was utterly boring, without any wind. She looked over at her wall, that had the wanted posters of Luffy and his crew. She would look at them each night, she didn't want to turn them into the Navy, she was against the Navy all the way, she wanted to just meet them, but all they had was Wanted Posters. They seemed like a tough enough crew, maybe they would let her join…She soon fell into a sleep…

* * *

The straw hat boy named Luffy, who was Captain of the Merry Go, woke up the smell of meat. "Hey! That must mean everyone is eating with me! And Sanji cooked some meat!" He exclaimed to himself, being the only one out on dock at the time. He took the straw hat off his face and put it on his head, and then went into the kitchen to have something to eat.

"Hey! Why'd you all start eating without me?" Luffy asked looking at everyone. Then he sat down at the table looked at everything that his cook, Sanji, had made for Lunch. As he awaited their answer, he began to chow down on what Sanji cooked. He stuffed his face with mostly, meat.

"You were fast asleep! We did try waking you up!" Nami recalled as she cut her food and began to eat. She was the navigator of the ship, she was a pirate hunter, who was really a pirate for Arrlong's crew. But, then they killed him off, resulting, Nami didn't have to steal anymore to buy back her village that Arrlong had taken over.

"Nami-san is right you know, but, I guess the smell of good food can wake you up… Am I right?" Sanji asked, being proud of his cooking. He put the pans, and other cooking things in the sink. He would clean that later.

"Good food my ass," Zoro whispered as he took a drink.

"What did ya say, you stupid swordsman?" Sanji asked punching him over the head, and then he sat down next to Nami.

"Hey calm down you-" Nami had begun to say. She looked up the window, to see something floating in the water. She got up and opened up the door. As she went over to the rail of the boat, she gasped to see what she found.

* * *

Ryuu: I'll leave you off here. x

Kuri: You're so rude to your readers!

Sasaki: How is she rude? OH DEAR LORD! IT'S SANJI'S COOKING! Gimme! runs over and steals food I'm in heaven.

Kuri: You know what, you're in love with a perverted guy. I'll leave you to your happiness.

Yumi: She is worse than me!

Everyone: Gasp!


	3. Chapter 2: What's this?

**:Disclaimer: **Blah Blah blah… I do not own One Piece… blah blah blah.

A gust of wind came from nowhere! Resulting, everything fell forward. Ayashi fell off her bed. All her treasure became disorganized. It was horrible; she rubbed her eyes and crawled outside. She forgot about the sail and began sailing. Finally, she looked up at her sail, and let it out, and fast. If she even tried to gibe turn right, I think haven't been on a boat in a few months…. her boat would of capsized. She let her sail out, and it began to stay steady. She looked up into the sky, not a cloud in the sky. The sun was high above her head. She sighed, it would seem that nothing was going right at all since she left her home. She looked over the side of the boat; she noticed something floating away…

"Oh no! That's my--!" She yelled as her eyes bugged out, and it seemed as though it was going the direction of the Straw Hat ship. Her boat seemed to be getting closer as well; she began to worry. Inside the bag, held some of her favorite treasures, along with a picture of her older sister and herself, while they were young. Then, another picture of her in her recent years. A bounty Poster.

* * *

" Hey Nami! What did you find?" Usopp asked, recovering from the recent air blast. His lunch splattered all over his face, so he had to wipe it off. When he came onto the dock, he noticed that Nami was coming up from the ladder with a bag in her hand of something.

"Oh Usopp, here, gimmie a hand with this! It seems really heavy," Nami replied noticed him coming up from the ladder. As he came over, he caught the bag and Nami hulled it over. In the experience, he fell over from the weight of the bag.

"Geez, what in the world could be in here?" He asked pushing the bag off him and getting up. Nami got over the rail of the boat, and the two looked at the bag. "Well, looks like we are going to have open up the bag in order to find out what's inside," He said as he found a rope, holding it all together.

"Hey Luffy, Zoro, Sanji! Hurry up and get out here! He found something!" Nami yelled as she pulled the rope open, everything seemed untouched. Nami got on her knees and picked up a golden crown with rubies and diamonds on it. The rest of the guys began to walk over to the bag of belongings.

"It seems like who ever found all this treasure, seems to want to get that Adriana girl badly. Look at the wanted poster," Sanji replied as he looked at the picture. "But, she does seem to love getting her head on a the bounty a lot. Looks like she'll even put on stuff she stole for it," He said, noticing the she was wearing a crown in the picture. Her x shaped scar was on her face as well. A/N: Yep Yep, still there:-X

"You think she could be coming this way?" Usopp asked.

"Maybe… I did see a boat coming this way, but--!" Zoro began to say, as he saw a picture of two small girls. "Hey, do you think, this was her when she was smaller?" Zoro asked the picture showing it to everyone.

One girl looked elegant, then other looked like she was thrown away a lot.

"What could of happened? That could be her sister……." Nami asked looked at the mansion in the background. Her eyes seemed to bug out when she saw it.

"What is it Nami?" Luffy asked looking at Nami's eyes.

" The girl in the dress, that is Wakai Nuriago. Her father was one of the best Naval officers, and she became rich after a day out of the boat. I'm guessing the girl next to her is her younger sister…" Nami recalled.

"Why would a thief need a picture of these two?" Sanji asked.

"Who knows….Maybe they are... Nah it can't be.." Usopp replied as he scratched his head.

* * *

Ryuu: Cliffhanger!

Kuri: I'm trired...-puts head on Ryuu's shoulder-

Ryuu: We did stay up last night... -yawns-

Sasaki: Blame it on Yumi, she told scary stories.

Yumi: Once, there was a--

Sasaki/Ryuu/Kuri: WOULD YOU SHUT UP!


	4. Chapter Three: What The?

_**:Dislcaimer: I do not own One Piece...blah blah blah...**_

* * *

****

Ayahsi gave up on even trying to catch up with the Straw Hat pirates. She gave a loud and big sigh. _"This is hopeless, might aswell keep it. It's not like I really used it... Only, my crown is in there!"_ She thought as she put her hand in the water; little bits of water droplets came up and hit Ayashin the face. She wipped it off with her dry hand. "They probably already know who my sister is. Oh great, they are going to tell other pirates. If word gets out that I was a rich little bitch, I'm going to be the laughing stalk of the whole Pirate world. A theif, who freakin' rich, steals more. Oh dear lord, I can't let them tell!" She yelled standing up. She kept her eyes on the ship infront of here. She, was going to HAVE to befriend the whole crew. She began to worry, she started to think, what if she got onto the ship, and they would steal what she stole. Then kill her off. A cold shiver went up her spine.

"I can't think about that right now!" She exclaimed as she went into her cabain and looked through a bag of clothing. She took a knife out and began to cut some of the clothing and cutting small cut on her arm. To make it look like she was caught in battle. Of course she couldn't change her hair, or hide the scar on her face. She would just half to see, if they allowed her onto the ship. As she was putting on the ripped shirt, which was just a tank top with little rips near the stomach area and back, she finished and started putting on the ripped pants, that turned into the shorts of the whole idea, she knocked over a small bottle. A blue smoke began to come out from the opened bottle. She didn't noticed until she began to yawn. "No... of crap... not that..." She tried to explain it to herself.

The bottle that opened up, after Ayashi got on her shorts, was a sleeping powder. One of the main reasons that she gets so much treasure. She fell asleep, on the bed. With one arm over her head, and the other hanging by the sockets. Her legs were both on the bed. But, now she had no clue, what would be going on. Also, she was still bleeding the cuts. She slept away from the powder of her own weapon.

* * *

The boat sailing on, on, and on. After two hours, the Straw Hat pirates wasn't going that fast, for their large boat. So, the smaller one finally caught up with Luffy's boat. Usopp looked at the boat. She couldn't tell if anyone was inside the small cabain, the window was blocked by something.

"Hey guys! Hurry and check this out!" Usopp yelled pointing to the boat. As Luffy and the rest also noticed the boat. "You can't really see anyone, becasue they blocked the window," Usopp pointed out. He looked back at the boat; he thought about if someone might be dead on the boat. "Do, you think... that a dead body could be on the boat?" He asked, awaiting everyone's anwear.

"Could be, we are just going to have to look to see if der is anyone died..." Sanji replied taking out his cigerette. He threw it into the water and looked around. "I'll go along to see if there are any dead bodies on the ship, Nami-san would you like to come with me?" He asked looking over at her.

"Nah, I'll stay up here. Zoro, why don't you go with Sanji..." Nami suggested as she pushed the two of them near the ladder.

"Why me? Why not Luffy?" Zoro asked, watching Sanji taking off his shoes and jacket. He knew he and whoever went with him, would have to go into the water.

"Because, I'll drown if I go into the water!" Luffy replied looking over the rail.

"Fine, I'll go..." Zoro replied putting down his three swords, he took off his shoes.

Sanji was the first to go down the ladder, then he jumped into the water. Zoro did the same when he reached close to the bottom. The two swam over to the small boat and climbed up it's small ladder.

"Does it seem as though anyone is on this boat?" Sanji asked walking around the small boat. It wasn't that big anyways, mostly taken up by the cabin. He noticed Zoro opening up the cabin. He noticed Zoro's eyes bug out when he did open the door.

* * *

(( OH MY GOD! I leave you off here! I know it's short. I'm sorry! . ))

Ryuu: Hehehe, What did Zoro-kun find?

Kuri: DEAD BODIES!

Sasaki: DEAD... CATS!

Yumi: DEAD...PLANTS!

Ryuu: Gasp! -slaps each one on the head- DON'T GIVE IT AWAY!


End file.
